The present invention relates to a computer communication peripheral element and particularly a wireless transmission network card.
The continuous expansion of information and computer markets has sparked a trend of light weight and slim size and multi-functionality in product design. Many electronic products have been developed and introduced based on these concepts. Presently, a huge amount of efforts have been invested in the development of wireless devices and facilities (such as Bluetooth modules). In order to conform to this trend and to meet the growing demands, many advanced equipment and electronic devices have included built-in wireless communication modules, such as wireless keyboards, wireless mouse and the like. Hence wireless emitting and receiving devices have become increasing important. They are required for signal transmission or receiving either in wireless electric wave or infrared radiation transmission devices.
The general notebook or handheld computers mostly adopt PCMCIA card (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) specifications. The PCMCIA card usually is inserted into a socket of the computer, and generally includes the function of modem, network communication, etc. Eventually, PCMCIA Modem Cards have become very popular computer peripheral devices for providing remote data receiving or transmission function to notebook computers. To those skilled in the art, modem can transform or decode binary signals to analog signals to facilitate data transmission on the telephone lines.
The reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,857 suggests using ultrasonic wave to solder plastic frame surface for bonding two protective caps. Some others propose to adapt laser soldering to achieve fixed fastening. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,816 to Hagen suggests to adapt laser focusing and optical multi-point soldering. U.S. Pat. No, 4,833,295 to Locker suggests to use laser or electronic beam soldering.
The development of wireless technology also has spawned a number of patents on wireless transmission cards. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,149 to Rasmussen (Assignee: ATandT Bell Laboratories.), titled: xe2x80x9cFolding electronic card assemblyxe2x80x9d discloses a device which couples two boxes of the size of a credit card by a hinge. It has a first portion to contain electric circuits and another portion to contain antenna and radio frequency circuits. It is adaptable for many different types of PCMCIA sockets.
Most techniques disclosed in the prior art use transmission lines for connection. Whereas, the contemporary trend of development is focusing on wireless transmission. Moreover, many currently adapted techniques employ laser soldering to attain fixed bonding. However, during test for conforming to EMI specifications, it happens that a substantial proportion of the products have to dismantle for adjustment. The fixed bonding makes dismantling of the products difficult. The present invention aims to provide improvements for bonding the wireless transmission network cards to overcome the problems incurred to the products that adopt conventional techniques.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a novel wireless transmission network card frame kit assembly.
The wireless transmission network card according to the invention includes: a lower frame for housing electric circuits or other necessary elements. The lower frame consists of a first section for matching the PC board and the front end 68 PIN Connector, and is inserted and located in the socket of the computer, and a second section which is exposed outside the computer when the network card is inserted in the computer socket for housing wireless receiving or emitting modules for wireless transmission; an upper frame including an assembly section located above the second section when assembling and facing the first section; an upper cap for covering the first section of the lower frame includes an overlap section located at one end thereof to overlap the assembly section of the upper frame; and a lower cap for covering the bottom side of the first section of the lower frame and extending upwards to engage with indented grooves of the upper cap.
The lower frame further has a jut extending outwards from one end of the first section. The jut has a horizontal slot formed at one end of the jut. The second section has apertures to facilitate displaying of light emitting diodes. The first section has an outer rim structure formed at two side edges. The upper cap has two lugs to insert into the horizontal slot of the jut. The lower cap also has tow lugs to insert into the horizontal slot of the jut.
The outer rim structure includes a gutter trough to facilitate assembling. When the upper cap covers the first section of the lower frame, its two sides has downward side flanges to match and couple with the outer rim structure set forth above, and has a slant hook section to engage with the gutter trough of the outer rim structure. The lower cap encases the first section of the lower frame and has two upward side flanges each has a curved hook formed at the front end to snap one side of the indented groove of the upper cap so that the entire structure may be fastened tightly.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.